goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz
New GoAnimate Four: The Super Toonz '''(stylized as ''New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz ''and also known as ''New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz of Toon City '''in the United Kingdom) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated/flash animated superhero film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller with a writing team consisting of Jeffery Hatchet, Peter S. Seaman, Aron Warner, and Lord and is the fourth installment in the [[New GoAnimate (franchise)|''New GoAnimate film series]] while being the sequel to New GoAnimate The Third (2007). It is the first New GoAnimate film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in North America after Buena Vista Pictures Distribution was renamed to its current name. Like all the other installments, the actors for the children and teenagers were replaced and featuring a new cast consisting of Jason Drucker, Skai Jackson, Peyton List, Abraham Attah, Levi Miller, Joe Alwyn, Mamoudou Athie, Sasha Lane, Katherine Langford, and Yara Shahidi. Newcomers to the franchise include Felicity Jones, Colm Feore, Michael Bell, James Caan, Ethan Hawke, Cuba Gooding Jr., Rebel Wilson, and Jessica Williams as well as Clancy Brown, Justin Theroux, and Rebecca Ferguson who all took over roles from the previous installments and featuring Kevin Spacey reprising his role as General Bergen from the first film after 23 years. Following the success of New GoAnimate the Third, Lord and Miller expressed an interest in making a sequel with the main cast consisting of Zachary Gordon, Selena Gomez, Emily Osment, Daniel Curtis Lee, Adam Hicks, Kel Mitchell, Kenan Thompson, Kristen Dunst, Zoe Saldana, and Tia Carrere all reprising their roles, but held off development to direct and contribute to the production of other films. When it was confirmed in March 2014 that the sequel was in the works, they faced multiple challenges crafting the film, such as finding a way to distinguish itself from movies and television series in the superhero genre since the release of the last film, as well as using all-new technology for animation and finding replacements for the majority of the main cast which consisted of children, teenage, and young adult actors playing characters that were either a child, a teenager, or a young adult after the previous cast outgrew their roles and declined to return after being asked. New GoAnimate 4our had its in Los Angeles on July 5, 2018. It is scheduled to be released by Walt Disney Pictures in the United States on July 20, 2018, in 3D and IMAX. Synopsis 2 months after the events of New GoAnimate The Third, Kinchi and his friends are living the normal life until one day they follow one of their parents' friends only to find out that he is a superhero and must help the reformed superhero squad Void Patrol from an all-new evil threat on Terrypaper City. Plot Coming soon! Cast See also: List of New GoAnimate characters * Jason Drucker as Kinchi Johnson, an obnoxious, adventurous and fearless 10 year old boy. * Skai Jackson as Trisha Kwaski, a sweet, caring, and courageous 11 year old girl. * Peyton List as Jennifer Tinners, a tomboyish 12 year old girl who happens to have a crush on Kinchi. * Abraham Attah as Roger Dinson, a "too cool for school" but lovable 12 year old boy. * Levi Miller as Quinnlan Smith, a slightly nerdy but smart 11 year old boy. * Joe Alwyn as Gerald Johnson, a mean, careless, and lifeless 18 year old teenage boy who is the older brother of Kinchi. * Mamoudou Athie as Ed Dinson, the athletic but apathetic and childish older brother of Roger who is 18 years old. He often picks on his brother as well as Quinnlan when they are around. * Sasha Lane as Keisha Kwaski, an 18 year old girl who is the older sister of Trisha. * Katherine Langford as Beth, a beautiful, but arousing and rude 19 year old girl who Ed has a crush on. * Yara Shahidi as Mary Tinners, a talentless but sweet 18 year old girl who is the older sister of Jennifer. * Felicity Jones as Paige Alson / Dragontooth, a superhero who is part of the superhero squad Void Patrol being described as "the rainbow girly girl" of the crew who acquired superpowers after being involved in a housefire which she survived fatal injuries. She has the ability to use fire for her own use and also being able to burn things with the snap of her fingers. Paige Alson is her secret identity and works as a security guard for the Rectar Mall in Terrypaper City. * Colm Feore as Julian Buckey / Thunder Man, a super genius who is a part of the superhero squad The Void Patrol being described as "the brains" of the crew who origins come from his love of science. Since he doesn't have superpowers he often uses gadgets for good use and has abilities such as changing a time vortex, making electricity, thunder, weather changes, and more. Julian Buckey is his secret identity and works at Pizza King (which is a combination of the two restaurants Pizza Hut and Burger King) while often being disrespected from his co-workers due to his dumb situations while working at his job. * Michael Bell as Robbie Wright / Quantum Colossus and Donovan Mitchell / Nightwave, two superheroes who are both in the superhero squad Void Patrol. His secret identity is Robbie Wright, who is a entrepreneur of his own company Wright Industries. Quantum Colossus is described as "the fists" of the crew and has the powers universally good fighting skills making him undefeatable while Nightwave is a parody of Superman serving as the leader and founder of the squad while being described as "the try-hard" of the crew. He also has a secret identity known as Donovan Mitchell who is a construction worker and described as the average working man. Nightwave has various powers such as superspeed, flight, laser vision, and more. Bell also voices Ramon Kwashi, the father of Keisha and Trisha as well as the husband of Xena Kwashi; he was previously silent and only had cameo appearances making this film the first time time that Ramon has spoke. * Phil Lord and Christopher Miller as Gideon Gold and Johan Failure, the lawyers of Kinchi and his family. * Jessica Williams as Olivia Roberts / Titanio, a superhero whose origins come from the planet Bacchus where she was abandoned after her parents were killed by Lord Destruction which still scars her from life. She is member of the superhero squad Void Patrol being described as "the death-seeker" of the crew and is often show to be aggressive to her enemies due to her past. The secret identity of Titanio, Olivia Roberts, is described as a hotel receptionist that gets paid 50¢ per hour and his loved by her boss who is also aware that she is Titanio. Titanio is parody of the Marvel character Storm with some elements of her being female parody of Wolverine as well. ** Grey DeLisle plays a young Donovan Mitchell * Ethan Hawke as Oakley Coleman / Lord Destruction, a devilish god of war being Yton's treacherous son and half-brother of Nightwave who masquerades as Oakley Coleman, a nerdy office worker that works with Alfredo Tartson in his telecommunications company for Kinchi and his friends. Coleman formerly worked at Terrypaper News Inc. back in 1982 as a publisher while being Alfredo Tartson's co-worker until he was fired after holding his co-worker Sofia Riley in a choke position after she called him "a no life freak" which offended him. ** Tara Strong plays a young Oakley Coleman. * James Caan as Yton, the god of strength who is the father of Lord Destruction and Nightwave that died after his own son Lord Destruction used his own powers for bad and overthrew him. Caan previous voiced King Allen in New GoAnimate The Sequel. * Tom Kane as the narrator for the "Earth's Strongest Heroes" movie trailer. ** Kane also plays one of Lord Destruction's henchman. * Bailee Madison as Ameila Wockson, Quinnlan's love interest who always rejects him due to being a nerd. * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Alfredo Tartson, a young man who believes in superheroes as well as being a fan of Kinchi and his friends after their previous adventures. Wockson also leads a telecommunication company named Tart, Inc. with his sister Mackenzie, and wants to make Kinchi and his friends worldwide heroes. He was a worker at Terrypaper News Inc. back in 1982 as a article writer and met Oakley Coleman who is bestfriend for over 30 years. * Rebel Wilson as Mackenzie Tartson, the younger sister of Alfredo who is an executive of Tart, Inc. and is also the boy friend to Oakley Coleman. * Clancy Brown as General Marlon Horgat, the general of the military in Terrypaper City who protects the city from terrorists and also makes sure Kinchi and his friends doesn't do anything bad. Brown replaces Bud Luckey who provided the voice in the second and third films. * Kevin Spacey as General Mongo Bergen, the original general of the military in Terrypaper City who was finally found after being missing for nearly 22 years. Spacey reprises his role from the first film which was back in 1995. * Justin Theroux as Xiemes Johnson, the father of Gerald and Kinchi as well as the husband of Willabelle Johnson. Theroux replaces Jeff Bergman, who voiced the character in the first three films. * Rebecca Ferguson as Willabelle Johnson, the mother of Gerald and Kinchi as well as the wife of Xiemes Johnson. Ferguson replaces Brenda Chapman, the director of New GoAnimate The Sequel and a co-writer for the first 3 films where she also provided the voice/ * William Baldwin as Mayor Taylor Ward * Rick Ross as Marcos Alexander, a uptight, strict youthful African-American man with a rapsy voice who is the boss/owner of Terrypaper News Inc. being the boss of Oakley Coleman and Alfredo Tartson. * Tom Kenny as Roland Dinson, the father of Ed and Roger who is a widow after his wife Iris Dinson died in a car accident when Roger was 3 years old. * ASAP Rocky as Oakley Coleman's valet Coming soon! Production Development Following New GoAnimate The Third, Phil Lord and Chris Miller directed their next film for Sony, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, which was released in September 2009. Near its premiere, Lord and Miller said they both were open to an idea of a sequel to New GoAnimate, but only if it could be even better than the original. They stated, "We have pieces that we think are good, but we don't have them all together." In a May 2013 interview, Miller reiterated his interest in a sequel: "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have—because I love those characters, and love that world." He added: "I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another New GoAnimate film, and if I can get 'em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that." While publicizing the first film, Miller had already conceptualized the eventual approach where the whole gang finds out that their parents' friends are part of a great superhero squad and team up to go against an evil threat that is targeting their town. At the Disney shareholder meeting in March 2014, Disney CEO/chairman Bob Iger confirmed that GoAnimate Animation was working on a New GoAnimate sequel, and that Lord and Miller will return to direct with Lord also returning as a writer. Miller and Lord started the script around April 2015, and said that the New GoAnimate sequel would be his next film after [Jump Street|22 Jump Street. Sony Pictures Entertainment Chairman and Chief Executive Tony Vinciquerra confirmed that they will be on board to distribute the fourth installment as well, meaning they'll have international distribution like all the previous installments. One challenge in writing New GoAnimate 4our was how to deal with the large number of superhero films and television series that had been released since the first film, such as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. To try to differentiate the sequel, Bird wanted to avoid tropes related to the superhero genre: "I don't think that kind of idea stays interesting for very long. For me, the interesting thing was never the superhero part of it. It was more the family dynamic, and how do superhero things play into that." He said he wanted to include some unused ideas that "didn't fit" in the first film, and that the new story would focus on some new people. Even though the sequel was released fourteen years after the first, Miller did not want to use a narrative element like a timeskip or to come up with new characters, and instead continued from where the first film left off. This allowed him to keep characters with the same superpowers and not have to develop new ones, nor did he need to figure out how to deal with the children being adults. One advantage that GoAnimate had with New GoAnimate 4our was the advancement of technology the company had seen since the original film and a team of much more experienced animators. Producer John Walker said, "I think that one of the things that excited Brad and Ralph Eggleston, the Production Designer, was the fact that the technology existed now to finally realize the designs in the way that they had hoped to realize them in 2007. There were no notions of, ‘Well, we don’t know how to do long hair, we don’t know how to do humans, we don’t know how to do muscles.’ Everybody knows how to do it. It’s just now about doing it quickly." Because GoAnimate Animation no longer used the same systems from the third movie, all the characters had to be created from scratch on the computer again. The studio also used physically-based human eye models for the characters for the first time, even if the eyes are larger and more stylized than in real humans. Casting The casting for the film was harder for Disney after all of the child/teen actors from New GoAnimate The Third outgrew their roles. Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson were approached by Disney to reprise their respective roles as Ed Dinson and Gerald Johnson, however both of them declined because of personal reasons. Kristen Dunst, Zoe Saldana, and Tia Carrere who voiced Keisha Kwashi, Beth, and Mary Tinners respectively were approached by Disney in 2013 to reprise their roles after the announcement of a sequel with Saladana already agreeing to the deal however schedule conflicts with Guardians of the Galaxy prevented her from reprising her role while Dunst and Carrere declined to reprise. Cory Edwards explained that the roles of Keisha and Mary were recast due to the recent success of Dunst's and Carrere's respective careers, saying "It’s clear to me that their involvement in the third film was a nice favor for Disney and the last of their “little girl roles.” ...You can see how a sequel to an animated film is not in neither of their trajectories anymore." At the July 2017 D23 Expo, it was announced that Jason Drucker would play the role of Kinchi Johnson while Skai Jackson, Abraham Attah, Levi Miller, Joe Alwyn, Mamoudou Athie, Sasha Lane, Katherine Langford, and Yara Shahidi were announced to play the roles of Trisha Kwaski, Roger Dinson, Quinnlan Smith, Gerald Johnson, Ed Dinson, Keisha Kwaski, Beth, and Mary Tinners respectively after their original voice actors experienced puberty since the third film's release. It was also announced that Kevin Spacey would reprise his role as General Mongo Bergen from the first film, with an explanation of his absence included in the film; and that Phil Lord and Christopher Miller would continue to voice Gideon Gold and Johan Failure respectively. Felicity Jones, Colm Feore, James Caan, Michael Bell, and Ethan Hawke signed onto then-disclosed roles in October 2017. Cuba Gooding Jr., Rebel Wilson, and Jessica Williams were announced in December 2017 as the voices of new characters Alfredo Tartson, Mackenzie Tartson, and Olivia Roberts / Titanio, while Clancy Brown would voice General Marlon Hargat, originally voiced by Bud Luckey. Music In late 2015, Lord and Miller confirmed Michael Giacchino would compose for the film. Giacchino began work on it around May 2017 while working on the soundtrack for Incredibles 2, another Disney film that he's composing music for. Release New GoAnimate 4our had its world premiere in Los Angeles on June 5, 2018. The film was originally scheduled for theatrical release on June 7, 2019. It was then moved up to July 13, 2018 and its former release date was given to Kai, ''whose production was behind schedule. On February 22, 2017, it was announced that ''New GoAnimate 4our would include an IMAX 3D release as part of Disney's new distribution deal with IMAX.'' On June 1, 2018, the film's release date was moved up to July 20, to avoid competition with ''Mission Impossible - Fallout''and ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies. Marketing A 53-second teaser trailer premiered during ESPN's broadcast of College GameDay on November 25, 2017. It received 110 million views in its first 24 hours, becoming the second most viewed trailer for an animated film, and the 8th most-viewed trailer overall. A new sneak peek premiered during the 2018 Winter Olympics on February 21. On April 11, a new trailer was released. * The official teaser trailer was released on November 25, 2017 and was shown before Lix, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Ferdinand, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, The Non-Business Themes Movie, Paddington 2, Maze Runner: The Death Cure, Peter Rabbit, Black Panther, and'' Tomb Raider. * An IMAX exclusive trailer was released on March 7, 2018 and was shown before the IMAX releases of ''A Wrinkle in Time ''and ''Pacific Rim: Uprising. * The second theatrical trailer was released on March 28, 2018 and was shown before Ready Player One, A Quiet Place, and Rampage. * The third theatrical trailer was released on April 18, 2018 and was shown before I Feel Pretty, Avengers: Infinity War, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, Deadpool 2 ''(screenings before 7 pm only), ''Show Dogs, Solo: A Star Wars Story, Incredibles 2, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Uncle Drew, Ant-Man and the Wasp, ''and ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. '' * TV spots began to air between June and July of 2018. Merchandise An ''New GoAnimate 4our graphic novel and comic miniseries was released by Dark Horse Comics in 2018. The graphic novel, titled New GoAnimate 4our: Heroes in Disguise, was written by Liz Marsham and illustrated by Nicoletta Baldari. A comic miniseries, titled New GoAnimate 4our: Life as a Kid and Chaos in the City, was written by Christos Gage and Landry Walker, and illustrated by Gurihiru, J. Bone, Andrea Greppi and Roberta Zanotta. In May 2018, a prose novel was released entitled New GoAnimate 4our: Real Life Supehero: An Nightwave Prequel Story, which focused on the life of the character Nightwave before the events of this film. A video game of the same name will be released on the same day as New GoAnimate 4our is released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, MacOS, and Microsoft Windows. Reception Box Office Projection In May 2018, early box office projections had The Super Toonz grossing $120 million in its opening weekend in the United States and Canada. In June 2018, a month before the film's release, tracking revised to an opening weekend of $150 million or more. A week prior to the film's opening, Fandango reported that pre-sale of tickets for the film had exceeded that of previous mid-year blockbusters Finding Dory, Wonder Woman, Spider-Man: Homecoming, ''and ''Suicide Squad at the same point in their release cycle while having similar results as Incredibles 2, ''which is also an animated superhero film. On the week before the film was released, opening weekend projections had reached upwards of $140 million due to the high anticipation for the sequel and the long wait of 11 years. Critical Response On the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 98% based on 65 reviews, with an average rating of 8.3/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "''New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz reunites Disney's group of friends for a long-awaited follow-up that may not quite live up to its predecessors but comes close enough to earn its name." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 83 out of 100, based on 28 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Robert Abele of TheWrap praised the film, saying: "Whatever the opposite of phoning in a sequel is, that's Phil Lord and Christopher Miller's progressive-minded, thunderously fun mix of super saves, throwback aesthetics and family comedy." Variety's Owen Gleiberman called the film "fun and more than amazing" and wrote "The new cast of younger actors makes it more successful with their ability to crack jokes without making them bland and able to go through the most emotional scenes as well." Beatrice Verhoeven of the wrap gave the film a positive review and praised the film and wrote "It's true that the Toy Story films, all three of which are fantastic, did variations on the same theme of a toy's obsolescence, but as movies they kept the emotions close to the surface. In New GoAnimate 4our, we get that rush of feeling but its even more heartwarming and emotional than before." At The Washington Post, Ann Hornaday called the film "instantly forgettable" and criticized its plot, calling it a "generic superhero movie" which she felt included some "filler" subplots, but found the film to be "no less enjoyable" because of this and particularly praised the performances of Drucker, Caan, Hawke, Jackson, and Miller. Manohla Dargis at The New York Times felt the film's "fast, bright and breezy" tone was a vast improvement over the third film, praising the better animation and vocal performances. She also praised Drucker calling him a great successor to Zachary Gordon and praising Justin Theroux for performance as a supporting character explaing that he had all the "scene-stealing" sequences having joke after joke without nothing bland as a result. Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune gave the film 2.5 out of 4 stars and said, "New GoAnimate 4our ''is content to punch the clock and stick to straight, bombastic action mode. In that mode, composers Newman's and Giacchino's music are the most successful element, running nimble, beautifully orchestrated variations on themes that feel familiar in the best ways while retaining their spark. The animation is bright and visually dynamic. The script, well … if the title were ''Amazing Movie 4our, it'd be about right." Alex Hudson of Exclaim! praised the film's action sequences, but criticized the lack of original story, saying "This is a by-the-numbers redux of the first three New GoAnimate movies — it's fun to watch, but it's too predictable to be truly gripping." Future/Spin-off After the premiere of New GoAnimate 4our, directors Phil Lord and Christopher Miller acknowledged that the film's truncated production schedule resulted in many plotlines and ideas he had for the film being cut from the final version. He cited Disney and Pixar's decision in November 2016 to swap the release dates of Kai and New GoAnimate 4our, which meant that Miller and Lord’s film lost a full year of production. Miller stated that the lingering plotlines could lead to a fifth installment, just as they did with the fourth. "There were a lot of ideas that we had on this film that could be used... whether it's another New GoAnimate film, or something else." Cast members including Kevin Spacey and Jessica Williams have expressed interest in reprising their roles. Sony Pictures Entertainment Chairman and Chief Executive Tony Vinciquerra, also expressed his interest in a fifth installment with Columbia Pictures under Sony Pictures Releasing on board to retain international distribution. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller that a possible Void Squad spin-off can happen as long as Disney and Sony green-lights the idea. Category:2018 Films Category:Disney Movies Category:Sony Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Movies Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Disney films Category:Sony films Category:RealD 3D Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:Digital 3D Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:Disney Digital 3D